What's In A Name?
by Gigi13
Summary: Eve finds out that confusion is sure to ensue when Rachel McDonald names animals after lovedones. Lindsey finds himself caught up in the confusion.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rachel, however, is my idea.

A/N: This is just a random idea that came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Rachel, is from my fic Suddenly Dad, but you don't have to read it to get this, all you need to know is that she's Lindsey's daughter, Eve's her step-mother andFred's her aunt(a biologica aunt, cause in Rachelverse Lindsey and Fred are siblings.)Now, onto the story.

* * *

The bad thing about being in love with a demon fighter, is when they had to fight demons. Eve was an expert on the topic. She hated when Lindsey was gone for hours because of some fight. It made her worry too much. Especially at night. But one particular night, it became too late to worry. Eve went to bed.

Her peaceful sleep was interrupted after a hour. Unfortunately, it wasn't by Lindsey. He was still not home as far as she knew. Instead, it was Rachel. Rachel, who was crying. Eve sat up right away, and motioned for her step-daughter to hop on the bed. Which she did. "What's wrong, sweety?" Eve asked.

More crying. "I woke up to peepee," more crying, "and saw... daddy's dead," the child finished. Eve froze for a moment. Dead? Dead? No, how could he be?

"Where is he?"

Rachel got off the bed and ran out of the room, Eve followed. She was mildly confused though of how he could've died in the house. An injury he didn't think was too bad, but got worse when he came home? It was the only logical thing she could think of.

She entered Rachel's room and upon seeing 'the body', sighed in deep relief, and mentally kicked herself for thinking the worst. "Aren't you sad?" Rachel asked through her tears.

Eve stared at Daddy, the goldfish Rachel had named after her father, that was now belly-up in his little bowl. "Of course I am," she answered, trying to seem genuinely upset about the fish. "I'm sorry he died."

"Me too, he was a good fishy," the child agreed. "And not at all mean and scary like ducks."

"Well, is anything scarier than ducks?"

"Nopes. They are the scariest of scary's. Do fishies go to heaven like people?"

"Sure they do," Eve replied, knowing it would please Rachel.

"Good. Cause from what the Wicked-Lilah-Of-The-West told me about hell, I don't think he'd like it there."

Lilah told her about hell? Eve hoped for Lilah's sake Lindsey never found out. Although, she was curious as to what exactly the female lawyer said about it, and how the conversation even arose in the first place. She made a mental note to inquire about that later. Now, she had a fish to flush. "Okay, time to get rid of him. Can you get me the net?"

"What is gonna happen? Where are you gonna put him?" Rachel asked, as she got the net out from a drawer.

"I'm going to put him where most gold fish end up," Eve replied, dodging the direct answer. It didn't seem pleasant to explain. "Why don't you go get some water or something while I do it."

Rachel took her advice and went to get a drink. Eve flushed the fish. When Rachel returned, she pouted and was on the verge of crying again. Eve patted her hair, in an attempt to sooth her.

"What's going on?" Both females heard a voice ask from the doorway. It was Lindsey, perfectly fine. "Did something happen?"

"Daddy's dead, Daddy," Rachel sniffed.

Lindsey shot Eve a confused look for a split second, before he realized what she meant. Sure enough, when he looked at the fish bowl, it was empty. "I'm so sorry," he then told his daughter.

"It's okay I guess. I gonna miss him though."

He felt bad for her. Very bad. "Well, you can get a new one if you like."

"A new pet?" the child questioned. "Like a monkey?"

"Or something else," he heavily suggested. "Like a turtle. You like turtles, right?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes I do. But a monkey is what I want, please. They are much more fun, or at least I think they would be," she explained. "You want me to have fun, don't you?" she added, clearly trying to coerce him.

"It's illegal to have a monkey as a pet," he explained.

"So?" she questioned casually, "you do law-thingy's, can't you change that?

Originally, Rachel had asked for a puppy. But he managed to talk her down to a fish. Taking care of a puppy involved time he didn't think he'd have. However, it was sure better than a monkey. Besides, he was pretty sure Eve would have problems living with a monkey. And Fred would lecture him about it not being hygienic, or good for the monkey in the long run. It didn't seem appealing to him either for the most part, but a tiny part of him did think it could be cool...

No. It couldn't, and wouldn't, be done. Puppy it was. "How about a puppy instead?"

It didn't take long at all for Rachel to accept the offer, not long at all. "Okay! YAY! Can I name it Purple?"

"Purple?" Lindsey questioned.

"Uh-uh cause purple is pretty and puppies are fun," Rachel explained, as if it was a perfectly obvious and logical explanation that he should have known.

"Purple, it is then."

"Do you think purple is pretty?" she decided to ask.

"I like green, personally," he admitted.

"Oh. I could name the puppy Green if you want," she offered.

"No, Purple's fine."

"Good. Purple Taco, will make a great name."

"Taco?" this time both Lindsey and Eve questioned the named.

The little girl nodded. "Cause Aunt Fred's birthday is soon and she really, really, likes them."

"Well, that's very nice of you to think of her," Eve replied.

"I know. It's a good thing Angel's birthday isn't soon, and that he isn't nifty enough to name my puppy after something he likes if it was. Cause Purple Hairgel is a stupid name for a puppy."

"You're very right about that," Lindsey happily agreed.

Rachel yawned. "I'm sleepy. I'm gonna go back to bed with Sparkles now. Nighty night."

"Goodnight." Lindsey and Eve tucked her in and then left the room.

"You better hope this dog lives until she moves out. This way she can't ask you for a zebra and get a monkey," Eve told him as they headed to their bedroom.

"I know," he replied. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she set that whole monkey request up just to finally get me to agree to a puppy."

"You've spent way too much time in courtrooms."

"I'm serious. There was something about the way she said it that didn't seem like she really meant it. I mean... why would she even think asking for a monkey was logical if I'd already said no to a dog?"

Eve rolled her eyes. "Because she's five, that's why. She's five, and has an imaginary friend named Sparkles that does everything with her," she then pointed out.

"Good points," he agreed.

"I'm aware," she told him as they went to bed.

Despite Eve's points though, a part of him was still skeptical. He managed to shrug it off as he went to sleep as Rachel went to sleep in her room, with a triumphant smile on her face, despite still being sad about her fish.

Finished.

* * *

A/N: That's all. Hope it was enjoyable. _Please review now._


End file.
